hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MuppetDanny
Re: Logo Hi, Danny! First of all, thanks for making the logo. It looks awesome! I especially like the "cartoony" font you used for the lettering. Secondly, I'm so sorry I haven't posted this up already. I didn't see yours right away for some reason, and then somebody else sent me a logo and I thought it was you under a new username, but it wasn't. I really wasn't trying to snub you, honest! :-/ At any rate, I am going to find a way to incorporate the logo into the site, so all your hard work won't be for nothing. Also, I'm wondering if you would be interested in making up some banners for the wiki. I don't think we have any yet. You know, the kind that run at the bottom of other wikis, with the name "Community Spotlight"? Just let me know either way if you would be interested in doing this. Again, thank you for all the hard work you've already done for this site! -- TomH 21:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Hello TomH, :Sorry for the delay, I never seem to have enough time! :I would be delighted to do the banners for you. Can you tell me what you have in mind and also the banner size you would like? I will get on to it :-) -- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 18:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, Danny! I'm back from the void again. :) As far as the banners, I have some different ideas. ::For one, I'd like a picture of Muttley where he's hanging upside down and his tail is spinning o that he's flying. He's also laughing in that picture. It's a fairly iconic pose for him. Anyway, I'd like him to appear to be flying next to the words "Hanna-Barbera Wiki." I don't have that picture of Muttley handy, but a quick Google search should turn it up. If not, let me know and I'll find one. ::For a second one, how about a picture of Yogi and Boo-Boo running with a picnic basket in hand,on one side of the words "Hanna-Barbera Wiki" and Ranger Smith chasing them on the other side? ::For a third one, let's have the Flintstones and their car on the left side of the title, driving off to the left (into the past, metaphorically), with the Jetsons in their car on the other side, driving off to the right (metaphorically into the future)? ::I have several other ideas, but let's start with three and go from there. ::Keep in mind that I'm not very good at photo editing myself, so I don't do a lot of it. If anything that I'm asking you is logistically too hard, please don't kill yourself! Just let me know and I'll come up with something easier. ::Lastly, could you please send me your logo again for the main page (the one with the star)? I can't seem to find it anymore. ::Thanks so much for your willingness to help! I'm excited to see what you come up with. :) -- TomH 21:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi again, Danny! Thanks for the new VHS covers. Are those US editions? I don't remember that cover design. -- Ken (talk) 02:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Far as I know yes they are. hope it helps-- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 19:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Danny Just thought i would stop by and say hello. Hello! Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 02:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) To HB Wiki I have made an PNG image of the HB star logo for the wiki which I hope it will be useful. Hope it helps :) Image:Hblogo.png -- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 22:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Danny! I'll tell Tom, in case he doesn't see it here. -- Ken (talk) 04:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: I have made a logo for the wiki - what do you guys think? File:Hbwiki logo png.png -- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 19:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, Danny! Thanks for the HBR logo! -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Hanna-Barbera Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Scoobyshaggy.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TomH (talk) 19:33, 19 March 2009